The monomer of 12-methacryloyloxydodecylpyridinium bromide (MDPB) has been widely used in the field of dentistry due to its antibacterial activity. The synthesis of MDPB reported so far generally involves the formation of a pyridinium salt which is then coupled with an acid chloride to provide the target compound. The yield and purity of the product may vary depending on the specific reaction conditions.
A need exists for an improved method which is suitable for the synthesis of various acrylates and derivatives. In particular, the method should be amenable to large scale production as well as lab research.